


Questione di fato

by AkaneMikael



Series: Il ghepardo e la iena [27]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Chicago Justice - Freeform, Crossover, M/M, dynamic triangle
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Antonio e Peter chiudono un caso molto difficile che li aveva tenuti svegli molto tempo fa, prima di lavorare insieme. Alla fine il tempo gira, ma il destino li porta a chiuderlo ed è così che si trovano a bere insieme per festeggiare.





	Questione di fato

**Author's Note:**

> quest’oggi la serie continua con… Antonio e Peter! Alt! Siamo sempre in ‘Il ghepardo e la iena’, per cui Antonio ed Hank sono LA coppia e non si discute, ma ora ci sono nuove dinamiche e cominciamo a dare un’occhiata a Peter Stone, il nuovo capo di Antonio, tutto l’opposto di Hank.

QUESTIONE DI FATO   


  
Gli altri se ne vanno mentre io e Peter ci soffermiamo a parlare ancora del caso delicato appena chiuso, un caso che ci lega in qualche modo perché risale a parecchio tempo fa. Quella volta non siamo riusciti a chiuderlo, io come poliziotto e lui come procuratore, ma oggi finalmente alla luce di nuove prove, ci siamo riusciti.  
Peter ordina così l’ultima dopo che guardo l’ora e dico che dovrei andare, pensa che sono di turno con i miei figli ma non sa che mi aspetta Hank.   
Guardiamo i bicchieri in mano pensierosi, mentre il ghiaccio rinfresca il liquido ambrato.   
\- Sai, è strano come il destino giri, non trovi? - Do voce a questo pensiero riflettendo su come dopo tanto tempo siamo finiti proprio noi due a lavorare insieme e non solo, ma anche a chiudere quel caso che ci ha tormentato sicuramente per molto tempo.   
Peter fa un sorrisino e mi guarda divertito, meno rigido di sempre.   
Alla fine di una lunga giornata e di un caso ancora più duro, può anche concedersi un po’ di scioltezza considerando che è solo con me e nessun altro lo vede.   
\- Sei sentimentale? - Chiede con aria di scherno. Io mi illumino divertito.   
\- Fatalista, a volte. Tu no? - Peter ride come se avessi detto un’eresia. - Che domande intelligenti che faccio! - Così mi rispondo subito unendomi a lui alle risa. Scuoto il capo dopo un po’ e lui quieta la risata finendo forse per pensarci un po’ meglio, in ultimo.   
\- Però forse è vero. Dovevamo essere noi a chiudere questo caso, non trovi? - Alla fine lo ammette, è difficile non pensarci dopotutto. Lo guardo sorpreso, fissa il suo bicchiere un po’ imbarazzato per averlo ammesso. Peter Stone, uno dei procuratori più bravi e spietati in giro, eccolo che si imbarazza e che ammette che forse il destino c’entrava qualcosa, oggi!  
Lo fisso stupito e sempre sull’orlo di una grande risata, ma alla fine annuisco contento e colpito che lo ammetta.   
\- Sono contento di essere stato qua con te oggi a mettere quel bastardo in carcere! E che sia tutto completamente legale! - Questa aggiunta la devo a qualche bicchiere di troppo, forse, ed in risposta bevo tutto d’un fiato questo che ho in mano, visto che mi sono appena reso conto d’aver appena alluso ad Hank. Lui mi guarda tornando a ridere, capendo a cosa mi riferisco.   
\- Oh, vuoi dire che in fondo ho davvero salvato la tua carriera? O meglio che preferisci lavorare con me? - Peter è un avvocato troppo in gamba, legge righe che nemmeno so di scrivere, infatti lo guardo un po’ stordito e poco convinto cercando di capire se l’ho inteso davvero e soprattutto se sia vero.   
Ripenso al periodo sotto Hank ed un pugno allo stomaco mi colpisce insieme alla consueta nostalgia.   
A volte è dura, a volte è dura da star male e vorrei solo tornare da lui, nella sua squadra, perché in realtà i suoi modi saranno sempre stati sbagliati, ma arrivavano al punto giusto e poi proteggeva tutti ad ogni costo. Peter non si prende rischi, è freddo e fa quello che deve fare senza guardare in faccia nessuno.  
A volte sembra che non gliene importi nulla, che niente lo tocchi. Ma poi… poi lo vedi in casi come questo, che si accende e fa di tutto pur di riuscirci e capisci che ci tiene anche lui, alle cose, solo che sa che non può permettersi il lusso di sbagliare, perché dopo di lui non ci sono altre spiagge.   
Hank e Peter sono come il giorno e la notte.   
\- Se parliamo di carriera sicuramente ho fatto un bel passo in avanti con te, non lo posso negare. - Comincio diplomatico cercando di dissipare la nebbia che si sta formando dopo l’ennesimo bicchiere. Peter mi guarda diretto e da vicino, i bracci si toccano e non mi sgancia proprio per nulla. Ha l’aria da procuratore che ha puntato la preda e non la mollerà fino a che non avrà avuto la sua risposta.   
Inghiotto a vuoto alla sua aria così inquisitoria e magnetica.   
\- E se parliamo di preferenze lavorative? - Che situazione.   
Come gli spiego che mi manca Hank perché lo amo ed era bello averlo fianco a fianco a lavoro, anche se mi faceva spesso diventare matto?   
\- È come questo bicchiere. - Comincio poi illuminandomi, mentre indico il suo perché il mio è già vuoto. Peter lo guarda, poi torna a me ma io rimango a fissare i ghiaccioli che si sciolgono nella superficie liscia e scura. - Sai che ti farà male al fegato, ma non puoi evitare di scolartelo tutto e dannazione, dopo te ne faresti volentieri un altro ancora! - Che paragone azzeccato.   
Hank è un bicchiere di scotch invecchiato di quelli forti e buonissimi. Ne berresti una bottiglia intera, anche se ti farebbe malissimo.   
Però per apprezzarlo devi andare oltre il primo sorso.   
\- Voight è una dipendenza che ti fa male? - Chiede raggirando le mie parole e andando come sempre troppo oltre. Lo guardo corrucciato cercando di capire quando, di nuovo, avrei detto questo e lui mi sorride con quella sua aria sicura e tranquilla.   
\- Non parlo di alcolismo, parlo di una serata passata a bere. È diverso! - Peter fa sempre il suo sorrisino sicuro di chi la sa lunga ed annuisce paziente, forse ha capito che ho bevuto troppo, a proposito di bere.   
\- L’alcolismo è una malattia, fa indubbiamente male, punto e basta. - Comincio a questo punto mentre lascio sul tavolo una banconota per l’ultimo giro, Peter me la mette in tasca veloce senza nemmeno farmi sentire il suo tocco attraverso i vestiti, finisce il bicchiere e mi segue fuori. È decisamente più stabile di me, io però me la cavo. Appena fuori una boccata d’aria fresca mi fa riprendere. Giro l’angolo verso una delle vie laterali e buie dove ho parcheggiato e lui mi accompagna, nel frattempo continuo il mio discorso un po’ contorto dopo non so quanti bicchieri.  
\- La serata che passi a bere è bella, ti diverti, ti piace. Un bicchiere tira l’altro e sai che dovresti smettere che altrimenti ti viene su una bella ciocca, ma non riesci. Alla fine la serata è bella, ma poi vomiti. Però è solo una serata, non è così grave, non è una malattia che ti spappola il fegato. - Dopo la mia grande loquacità, appoggio il mio bel culo sulla mia macchina e traffico con le chiavi che cerco di distinguere fra quelle che devo usare e quelle di casa, ma quando mi cadono Peter ridacchiando si china a raccogliermene e se le tiene, poi fa il gesto col capo di seguirlo.   
\- Ti accompagno io, andiamo. - Faccio il broncio infantile, Hank mi aspetta, gli ho detto che passavo da lui, come gli dico di portarmi da là? Ma se salto poi magari se la prende, lui è particolare.  
\- No, faccio due passi, non è lontano. - Casa di Hank non è lontana, la mia in realtà non è dietro l’angolo. Peter infatti è perfettamente in sé.   
\- Avanti, non è un problema. Non lascio la mia punta di diamante per strada alle prese col suo Voight serale! - In un primo momento lo guardo accusatore cercando di capire cosa c’entri e come faccia a saperlo, poi realizzo che si riferisce al mio sproloquio di prima e rido colpendolo sul braccio a cui mi appendo perché finisco per sbilanciarmi. Mi sembra di suonare una campana, lui ride e mi tiene agganciandomi a braccetto.   
\- Forza, vieni. Hai bisogno di una bella dormita. Da quanto non dormi? - Solitamente si regge meno l’alcool se si è stanchi ed io fra questo caso ed Hank ultimamente ho dormito poco.   
\- È colpa del tuo vizio. - Dico poi mentre accetto il suo braccio come se fossimo amici di vecchia data.   
\- Il mio vizio? - Chiede sempre divertito e paziente mentre mi accompagna calmo alla sua auto, vicino alla mia. La serratura scatta automatica e apre la portiera del passeggero, mi sento una fidanzata e sicuramente Hank mi ucciderebbe.   
\- Io vado di birre. Non che regga all’infinito, però preferisco quelle. Tu invece sei un tipo da scotch! -   
Peter si assicura che non sbatta la testa entrando, poi prima di chiudere fa un sorrisino dei suoi, furbo, maledettamente furbo.   
\- Ho vizi più costosi e raffinati, io! - E sul mio fischio rumoroso e allegro, chiude la portiera ridendo a sua volta.   
Quando sale, attacco ancora perché sono sempre alticcio e molesto.   
\- Perciò io sono grezzo! Cosa ti ha portato a cercare uno così grezzo che per di più lavorava con uno dei poliziotti più problematici e discussi di Chicago? Proprio uno pulito come te? - La mia bocca forse sta parlando troppo, sono sempre diretto, però ovviamente in certi casi anche troppo. Peter non si scompone e mentre guida verso casa mia, risponde pacatissimo, lanciandomi di tanto in tanto sguardi sottili e furbi.   
Io ho la nuca appoggiata dietro e la testa tutta storta a guardarlo.   
\- Proprio per questo. - Dice poi. Io mi aggrotto senza capire.   
\- Cioè? - Alza le spalle.   
\- Hai tenuto testa ad uno dei poliziotti più complicati, duri e forse poco puliti di Chicago. Non discuto sulla sua integrità, se dopo che l’hai arrestato sei diventato il suo braccio destro, significa che le cose non sono come sembravano. - Si affretta a spiegare per non farmi partire. Lo guardo curioso mentre la notte ci avvolge sicura.   
\- Oppure le persone cambiano. - Suggerisco assonnato. Peter sorride quasi dolcemente, annuendo.   
\- Oppure cambiano. - Poi riprende sempre padrone di sé. - Però Voight non usa metodi facili e se tu gli hai tenuto testa, significa che facevi al caso mio. Se per sapere i segreti del re devi chiedere ai suoi sudditi, per avere l’investigatore più bravo ed integro di Chicago, devi andare dal partner di quello più discusso e indisciplinato. - La sua risposta mi colpisce e lo guardo ebete, mi ha voluto per le mie qualità integre e corrette, quello di cui vado più fiero. Stando con Hank tutti ci siamo un po’… Hankizzati. Tutti vanno un po’ oltre le regole bene o male, l’ho notato. Io no. Infatti quando ha affrontato il caso della morte di suo figlio, Hank ha allontanato solo me, perché gli altri non l’avrebbero fermato, io sì.   
E di questo, sono sincero, ne vado fiero. Vado fiero di me e di come sono riuscito a rimanere così pulito.   
\- È questo che ti piace di me? Mi hai voluto per questo? - Chiedo con un sussurro, colpito e sorpreso.   
Peter parcheggia davanti casa mia e si gira a guardarmi al buio, sorride in quel suo modo indecifrabile che mi mette a disagio. Non so quanto rimaniamo solo a fissarci, io attendo una risposta che non so se arriverà, sto per rinunciare quando alla fine lo dice.   
\- Ho voluto te perché sei il più pulito e per proteggere la verità vai contro anche al diavolo in persona. - Sorrido ammaliato e forse con ancora troppo scotch in corpo, ha un grande fascino Peter e per un attimo penso che se non fossi già stupidamente innamorato come un fesso, potrei farmi un giro con lui.   
\- E poi sei una bella persona. - Aggiunge. Qua sale uno strano imbarazzo e prima che ci pensi, do una delle mie risposte precipitose.  
\- Anche tu non sei male! - In tanti sensi.   
Se ci fosse Hank mi ucciderebbe.   
Così scendo mentre il telefono mi suona, salto sul posto quando vedo il suo nome e cerco subito Peter per vedere se ha visto e forse sì perché ha un’aria di chi non è sicuro d’aver letto bene.   
Maledizione.   
Scendo, mi chino e lo saluto ringraziandolo, poi sto per chiudere e lui mi indica la porta d’ingresso.   
\- È mica Voight quello in casa tua? - Chiede incredulo. Mi giro a vedere e la sua figura inconfondibile sta alla mia finestra, impreco e alzo il telefono improvvisando qualcosa com’è nel mio stile.   
\- Immagino che mi chiamasse per ricordarmi che la serata poker era stasera! - Peter si fa interessato.   
\- Fai serata poker? - Tutti fanno serata poker, ma il nostro è privato e fra le lenzuola.   
\- Sì, tu no? - E ti prego, non chiedere come mai sta in casa mia senza di me, come gli dico che ha le mie chiavi di casa?   
\- No, in realtà no, ma mi piacerebbe partecipare, ho sempre pensato che dovesse essere divertente… - Oh cazzo. Se ora non lo invito una di queste sere mangio la foglia.   
\- Allora la prossima sei dei nostri! - La paura di essere beccato improvvisamente mi fa tornare in me dalla piccola bevuta eccessiva, lui sorride felice ed annuisce.   
\- Ci conto. - E sto per chiudere sperando di essermela cavata, quando lui aggiunge in extremis. - E comunque entrano in casa tua senza di te? -   
Merda, perché è un avvocato? Poteva essere un operaio? Arrivano e fanno quello che gli dici e basta! Niente domande!   
\- L’hai detto tu che lavoravo nell’unità peggiore di Chicago, no? - Peter ride ed io mi amo da solo per avere questa presenza di spirito. Che farei se non l’avessi? - Notte! - Con questo chiudo prima che possa rifilarmi un’altra domanda.   
Improvvisamente il suo fascino si è ridotto drasticamente.   
Ancora un po’ e scopriva quali sono le nostre posizioni preferite a letto!   
Dannazione!   
Qua se non sto attento succede il finimondo e a proposito di finimondo, adesso devo anche andare a spiegare ad Hank perché ho fatto tardi ed ero con Peter.   
Spero che non lo uccida. 


End file.
